


When I Think Of You, I See Your Smile

by redcloverbunny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcloverbunny/pseuds/redcloverbunny
Summary: Jack is staying with Mark for two weeks, and those two weeks are half over. They're going to a convention with Bob and Wade for three days, and they decide to play a drinking game on the first night. Poor Jack's about to get a question he'd rather not answer, especially with Mark sitting right next to him.ORDrinking game gone WRONG, and embarrassing...





	1. Shot Night

"Good morning!" Mark said, entering Jack's room. Jack was staying with Mark for a couple weeks, visiting and going to gaming cons. Mark had a panel set up with Bob and Wade and he invited Jack.

Jack sat up, hair disheveled and groggy from going to bed late. He glanced at the clock. "It's four fockin' am..." He muttered, falling back onto the pillow, pulling the covers with him. Mark walked over to the bed.

"I know," He said, coming over to pull the covers off of Jack, "we gotta leave soon." Jack curled into himself, trying to conserve warmness. He only had his boxers to keep him warm. Mark frowned. "Uh, you didn't forget, did you? You know... the panel?" He asked. Jack's eyes went wide. "Oh SHIT!" He yelled, bursting from the bed.

Mark gave a slight laugh. "Okay, you get a shower. I'll finish up breakfast." He said, leaving the room. Jack quickly found a pair of jeans, an okay-smelling shirt, and some clean boxers. Once he got everything, he rushed to Mark's bathroom. Jack got into the shower after it was warm enough. Once the water was running down his back, he stopped to think about the past week.

Half his trip was already over. He'd be forced to say goodbye in less than a week. When he first got here, all they would do is watch movies and play video games. They recorded quite a few videos together, combining their intros into a mesh of both. And it was true when Jack said he had a lot of fun. In fact, part of him wished he could stay here forever. But the other part knew it could never happen. He wanted to hold onto hope, for as long as this lasted.

Once Jack was done with his shower, he could smell eggs and bacon, now that his nose was no longer blinded by soap. He slipped into his clothes, following the scent downstairs.

Mark was washing the dishes, while eggs and bacon sat next to each other on one big plate.

Jack sat down, patiently waiting for Mark to be done. But while he waited, he got a nice view of Mark. More specifically, his sweet ass. Jack blushed at his thoughts, but quickly calmed himself, seeing Mark turn around. He had a smile adorned on his face, and Jack loved it. He hoped, one day, he could make Mark smile like that. Jack ignored his thought.

Mark sat down and they ate breakfast. Jack couldn't stop thinking about having to leave next week. Mark noticed the harsh silence between them. He put down his fork, focusing on Jack. "You okay?" He asked, trying to study Jack's eyes with his gaze. Noticing this, Jack flashed a smile.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. We do have to get there early, after all." He lied. Mark tried to see anything else in his body language, but Jack showed no signs, so he gave up, just deciding to finish his egg.

After breakfast, they both went upstairs to get prepared. Not too much later there was a honk from outside. Mark peeked through his blinds, seeing Bob and Wade waving to him from their car. He pulled away from his window. "Jaaaaack, they're here!" He yelled. Jack peek his head inside the room, suitcase packed.

"You got everything?" Mark asked. Jack nodded. They both headed out to the car.

The con was three days, so they had to stay in a hotel. Unfortunately, Jack failed to plan ahead, and because the hotel was so packed, Mark asked Jack if he minded staying with him. Jack agreed, and it sounded like a good idea at the time. But when they actually got to the hotel to leave their stuff there, Jack could see this going completely bad.

~~~

It was almost 9 at night when they got done with wandering across the con. They mostly got noticed by fans, took pictures, and even tested out new games. They were due for a panel on the second day, so everyone decided to relax for the time being.

They all decided to hang out in Bob's mini living room and play "Truth or shot". Answer the question honestly, or take a shot if you lie. Obviously, Mark's shots were watered down or else he would die.

They got an empty glass bottle and spun it while sitting in a circle on the floor. It'd been half an hour. Jack was on his second shot, Mark on his second, Bob on his second, and Wade on zero.

The bottle landed on Wade. It was Bob's turn to ask. "Okay. Are you... in love... with Jack?" He asked Wade. Wade sighed, pouring a shot and taking it down. After it went down his throat, it started to burn, causing Wade to cough. Everyone laughed.

Once Wade recovered, he spun the bottle. It landed back on Bob. Wade smirked. "Same question." He said. Bob looked Jack straight in the eyes. "Yes." He said, blowing Jack a kiss. Jack blew a kiss back. Everyone laughed and Mark passed Bob the shot bottle.

Bob gladly poured himself a shot.

After taking it down, he spun the bottle again. It landed on Jack. "Hmm..." He pondered. Though he was slightly drunk, Jack could still think slightly clear. _Please don't, please..._ He begged in his mind.

"Do you... love... Mark?" Bob asked. Jack's blood ran cold. Everyone eagerly awaited his answer. "N-No..." He managed. Jack wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Bob gave a smirk being drunk-happy. He shook the bottle in front of Jack, the liquid sloshing back and forth.

"Arrreee yooouuu suuurreeeeee?" He drawled out. Jack became frustrated. He swiped the bottle from Bob, downing it.

Bob and Wade called for Jack to chug, but Mark just stared at Jack with a confused look. There was about one-fourth left after Jack finished it. A second ago, there was half left. Jack harshly set the bottle down, coughing up a lung from the burning in his throat.

Mark pat his back a couple times to help him. Jack felt his head. It was hot, and he was sure he had a major blush on his face. He stood up, holding the couch for support.

"Ugh... I'll go *hic* back to our room, okay??" He said, more than asked. His and Mark's room key was on the counter. As he stumbled out, he swiped it. Mark stood up and called for him, but Jack slammed the door.

He turned to Bob and Wade. Wade, who was more sober, helped Mark walk when he was wobbling. Mark made it to the door, thanking Wade, and walked out to the hallway.

His room's door was slanted open. He held the wall for support, wobbling all the way. He opened the door fully, seeing Jack wasn't in mini living room. He could hear snores from their room. Sighing, he went to the bathroom for a shower. He walked back into their room after 10 or so minutes.

Jack, though he was pretty much passed out, could swear he felt something wet on his mouth, but that probably wasn't anything.

In the morning, Jack took a shower before Mark could. Mark was still sleeping, anyway. He exited the bathroom afterwards, bumping into Mark who seemingly just woke up. Though Mark wanted to talk, Jack left before he could say anything.


	2. Making Up (Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markimoo has a surprise for Jack ;)

They all walked together to their panel. Mark wanted to be next to Jack, but Jack stayed on the edge of their group, avoiding Mark's gaze. Mark just gave up and walked along.

Their panel was packed. Everyone was introduced, one by one. Jack had a frown on his face while he waited for Mark to introduce him. When Mark said his name, though, Jack couldn't help but smile.

"And noooooooow, straight from a bowl of Lucky Charms, Sean Mcloughlin!" Mark yelled. Everyone cheered as Jack ran out, flailing his arms. Throughout the panel, the answered everyone's questions. Most interesting question was when a fan wearing a Danny Sexbang costume came up to the mic.

"Nice outfit." Mark commented. "Uh, th-thank you!" She stuttered, then nervously laughed, calming . "Umm... If Jack was a housewife, who'd be his husband?" She asked, fiddling with her cape. 

Looks were exchanged between Mark, Wade, and Bob. Before anyone could say anything, Mark got up, walking to Jack's spot. He then got on his knees, holding out his hand. "Jack, will you do me the honor..." Septiplier shippers were going insane. "Of being my beautiful housewife?" He finished.

Jack acted flattered, taking Mark's hand into his own. "Yes, Markimoo." He said. And he felt it, too.

But that wasn't the end.

Mark made sure both mics were pointing away from their mouth. Jack gave Mark a confused look. He was going to voice his confusion but Mark used his other hand on Jack's neck to pull him into a kiss. Bob and Wade were even surprised at this point. The girl at the mic almost fainted. 

For Jack, it was like sparks flew everywhere. He was so surprised, he couldn't believe it was happening. Screams were in the background of countless fangirls and shippers. Mark put his hands on the back of Jack's head. Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. 

He wanted to stay there in that bliss forever. But it had to come to an end. Mark pulled back slightly, still holding on Jack's head. He was flustered and breathing heavily, staring into Jack's eyes. Jack, the same, staring back. Jack was happy, as Mark had a huge smile on his face. "Talk later?" He whispered. Jack nodded.

Wade was still trying to comprehend it, pointing to them and struggling with words as they continued their staring match. But Bob remained his composure, turning to the girl at the mic. "Does- Does that answer your, uh... question?" Bob asked. 

The girl nodded furiously, her face beet red. She ran back to her seat. "Mark, you care to join us again?" Bob asked. Wade gave up with his flailing. Mark finally snapped out of his daze. "O-Oh... Yeah..." He went back to his seat, flopping in his large chair. He wiped off his lips, and Jack did as well.

"Wow. No more questions like that, okay?!" Wade said, laughing slightly. Bob gave a laugh. Someone clapped, and everyone else joined. There were cheers and whistles. Mark smiled, standing up and holding his hands in the air to silence them.

Then, with total sincerity and confidence, he shouted, "SEPTIPLIER AWAY!" and everyone cheered again. Wade put his hand on his forehead and Bob burst out laughing. Jack got up, joining him with his hands in the air.

For the rest of the panel, Jack sat in Mark's lap.

~~~

Mark and Jack got back to their room around 1 pm. Wade and Bob gave them space to talk about stuff while they hung out. They both sat on their beds, facing each other. Jack's face was _still_ a little red, and he was looking at the floor while Mark focused on twiddling with his fingers.

"So..." Was all Jack could say. "So..." Mark repeated. More silence. "I... I gotta ask you... why?" Jack asked, lifting his head to look at Mark. Mark noticed his movement and lifted his head to meet Jack's eyes. 

"You remember last night? We were completely trashed, and I couldn't walk straight. But when Bob asked you, like, if you loved me, I was disappointed when you said 'no'. And then I was confused when you actually took the bottle from Bob, cause-" Jack interrupted him, "You were confused that someone like me had a crush on you?" Jack said.

"I mean, I didn't even think you were into guys. Hell, I found out when we did our first video, and I had to break up with Signe so I would stop lying to her." Jack finished. "I didn't think you liked me back." Mark said.

Jack's breath caught in his throat. "You mean... back at the panel... you weren't playing a joke or anything?" Jack asked, searching Mark's eyes for untruthfulness. All he found was sincerity and warmness. "Honestly, I was afraid you were kidding last night, because I didn't think you'd forgive me." He admitted.

"I've liked you for a long time, now. Since we did our first video together, too, actually." A smile adorned Mark's features. Mark's _special_ smile. Mark pressed their foreheads together, linking their fingers as well.

"I love it when you smile like that." Jack said, closing his eyes as he leaned in to kiss. Mark slid his hands down onto Jack's sides while Jack snaked his around Mark's neck. Slowly, Mark slid their bodies towards Jack's bed, pinning Jack down with his body.

Jack tangled his hands into Mark's hair, Mark putting his arms on either side of Jack's head. He slid his tongue onto Jack's lips, asking for access. Jack granted it, opening his mouth for Mark. Their tongues collided, each trying to taste the other furiously.

They both were running out of air fast, so they separated, leaving a trail behind. They were both breathing heavily, faces hot and hair disheveled. A knock sounded on their door. Mark grumbled in annoyance but got up to answer it.

Bob and Wade stood on the other side. "If you guys are done having sex, then can we get some lunch?" Bob asked. Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, sure." He replied. "Lemme go get Jack." He said, disappearing inside.

He emerged from inside, holding his room key and wallet in one hand, and Jack's hand in his other. "Let's go." He said, smiling. Jack did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written actual fanfiction. In the meantime, I've been doing my own thing with creating a book. But I'm not happy with my style. Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm trying to get better. Any tips in the comments would be extremely appreciated. Hope you enjoy this two parter. The second part should be out soon.


End file.
